earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Velma Dinkley
History Velma Dinkley: 1990 - Present From Gateway City, Velma is the daughter of Dale and Angie Dinkley. Though the Dinkley clan are quite numerous, Velma was the only child of her parents. With a history professor and a museum curator for a father and a neurosurgeon for a mother, it should come to no surprise that Velma's parents not only gave Velma a natural born genius, but encouraged its growth. By the time she was thirteen, Velma was taking summer college courses at Ivy University before receiving an official invitation to join its youth magnate program the following fall semester. When Velma was twenty, her father was struck by a drunk driver and Velma decided to quit her schooling (she already had a number of degrees under her belt at that point) to help her father with his work while he recovered. When her father was finally back on his feet, Velma decided to find a job. Most employers were intimidated by Velma's intelligence or put off by her sarcastic mouth; but Velma did wind up landing a job working on Roy Raymond, Jr's television program "Impossible... But True" as a researcher and associate producer. Velma enjoyed this work as she had been a fan of such programs as a child, but Velma was rather vocal for her distaste for some of the show's more mystical segments. Velma remained quite skeptical, often arguing with on-air talent like Roy Raymond, Jr. and Daphne Blake; but a near fatal encounter with some monstrosity changed Velma's mind, causing her to delve deep in occult studies. Velma left the show and drifted around. She ended up in Star City during its siege by demonic forces. Though she tried to offer her services to the heroes who responded to the incident, she was mostly ignored and told to get out of town. Velma was too stubborn to listen and nearly lost her life when she tried to close a gateway to hell by herself and could not muster enough mojo with arcane rituals and enchanted talismans alone. Velma was rescued by a large dog familiar and his sorcerer master. The sorcerer turned out to be a vagrant and agreed to teach Velma in exchange for her providing the two with a roof over their head and food in their belly. However, Velma did not get far in her studies as her powerful mind had trouble disconnecting from what logic perceived as reality. A year after she left the show, Daphne tracked Velma down and offered her a job as a paranormal investigator for hire. Velma was frustrated at her lack of progress and decided to join. Velma introduced Daphne to Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, along with his familiar Scooby-Doo. Daphne was interested in hiring Shaggy but he passed on the job offer at first (but came around later when he realized Velma wasn't around to pay rent or keep the refrigerator filled). The gang cracked their first case in 2015 and they've usually managed to find steady work since then with Velma scouring the internet for tips and maintaining the gang's website. Velma is the team's genius, hacker, chemist, alchemist, and a resident know-it-all.Oracle Files: Velma Dinkley Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Intellect with Incredible Memory * Expert Computer Programmer and Hacker * Expert Paranormal Investigator * Master Chemist and Skilled Alchemist * Master Occult Researcher * Master Parapsychologist * Master Cryptozoologist * Surprisingly (dare I say) "Freakishly" Strong * Sharp-Sarcastic Wit Trivia and Notes Trivia * While Velma is usually tight-lipped on her personal life, preferring to talk about monsters and machines rather than people, she has confessed when a bit tipsy that she has a crush on Shaggy even though she usually tends to lean a bit more toward the ladies.Roy Reimagines... Scooby-Doo?! * She exclaims "Jinkies" when scared or surprised. * She has a blog called: "Velma Dinkley's Guide to Monsters, Spirits, Occult Phenomena, and the Weird: A Technical Examination of Based on Field Encounters and Observations of Mystery Incorporated" and articles on it are called Dinkley Files. * Her e-mail address is dinklestein@mysteryinc.net. * She met Wally the God-Boy when she worked for "Impossible... But True".Network Files: Wally Johnson * She's friends with Jo HarvelleNetwork Files: Jo Harvelle and Ash Miles. He met him while studying at Ivy University.Network Files: Ash Miles * Her supplemental report under Charlie Bradbury's file seems to suggest she might have an embarasing tattoo she got while drunk at a con.Network Files: Charlie Bradbury Notes * In her portrait she's wearing Ghostbusters earrings. * Velma being sarcastic is a nod to the Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Velma Dinkley * Character Gallery: Velma Dinkley * Network Files submitted by Velma Dinkley Category:Characters Category:Mystery Incorporated Category:The Network Members Category:Galaxy Broadcasting System Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Occultism Category:Investigation Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Dual Identity Category:Transient Category:Single Characters Category:Detectives Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Computer Hacking Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality